Algo Inesperado
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: AU: Caroline es una chica de instituto normal...hasta que una persona de su pasado regresa para dar a su vida un giro de 360 grados,STEROLINE.(one-shot)


**Este fic participa del reto temático de julio Steroline del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.**

**Disclaimer:Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la CW y a LJ Smith.**

**Aviso: Las partes que están en cursiva son flash-backs contando la historia de Stefan y Caroline.**

* * *

Caroline soltó las bolsas,fatigada. Había ido de compras ahora que ya había terminado el instituto. Había llamado a sus amigas,Bonnie y Elena,para que fueran con ella pero las dos estaban cansadas. A Caroline le daba igual,no era una chica que se dejase vencer por los obstáculos. Así que ya llevaba horas recorriendo las tiendas. Había comprado tres vestidos y un par de zapatos. Acababa de salir del centro comercial cuando volvió a soltar las bolsas tan bruscamente que parte del contenido se esparció por el suelo. Casi no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba sentado en un banco. Su pelo castaño estaba ligeramente despeinado. Tenía los brazos apoyados en el respaldo despreocupadamente mientras miraba el cielo azul. Caroline se quedó paralizada,no sabía si irse o acercarse a él. En ese instante de duda,él giró la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Caroline?

Ella forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Hola Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore. Casi no podía creerse que estuviese allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó.

-Estoy de visita. Echaba de menos Mystic Falls.

-Y yo que estoy deseando marcharme a la universidad.

Stefan sonrió y ella también. Casi parecían haber retrocedido al tiempo...excepto que las cosas jamás volverían a ser así. No después de lo que Stefan hizo. Dudaba que Stefan se preocupase por ella o de que le haya importado lo suficiente alguna vez. En ese momento se sentía como una tonta. Como no quería mostrarse débil frente a él dijo apresuradamente:

-Ha sido un placer verte-esto era cierto a medias.-Espero que disfrutes mientras estés aquí.

Se alejó deprisa,luchando para contener las lágrimas.

* * *

_Caroline estaba totalmente perdida. Con tan solo cinco años ya era muy aventurera y aunque sus padres le habían dicho que no se alejase de su casa ya que acababan de mudarse,Caroline quería explorar el pueblo. Ahora estaba en una calle desconocida a punto de llorar. Se sentó en los escalones de un edificio cuando la puerta se abrió. Un niño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes salió y le preguntó._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Es evidente que no. No sé dónde está mi casa._

_-¿Dónde vives?_

_Cuando Caroline se lo dijo el otro niño se rio._

_-Eso no está tan lejos. Puedo llevarte._

_Stefan la llevó en su bici,con ella subida en la cesta de la parte trasera. Cuando llegó a su casa estuvo castigada una semana,pero aún así Caroline estaba contenta porque había hecho un nuevo amigo._

* * *

Stefan miró cómo se iba Caroline. Sintió una gran decepción pero suponía que era de esperar. Tampoco había pretendido que se lanzase a sus brazos en cuanto lo viese. Volvió a sentarse. Todos esos años había pensado tanto en Caroline. En su risa,en su forma de querer controlar siempre las cosas,en todas las veces que lo había apoyado...Le gustaba todo de ella y necesitaba explicarle la verdad. Sin embargo,tenía miedo. ¿Lo rechazaría y no querría saber nada más de él?Le daba igual,tenía que intentarlo al menos,había regresado a Mystic Falls solo para eso.

* * *

_-¿Te vas?_

_-Mi padre se tiene que trasladar por culpa de su trabajo,así que sì._

_Caroline no se lo podía creer. Stefan había sido su mejor amigo durante años. Siempre estaban juntos y había sido su principal apoyo durante el divorcio de sus padres. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él?_

_-¿Y si hablo con mis padres?-dijo Caroline desesperada.-Quizás te dejarían quedarte._

_-Pero mi padre no. Ya sabes cómo es Caro-dijo Stefan usando el nombre cariñoso con el que solía llamarla._

_Caroline estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle. Stefan la cogió de la mano y le dijo con una sonrisa triste:_

_-Caro,esto no significa que no vayamos a vernos más. Cuando termine el instituto me apuntaré a la universidad Whitmore,igual que tú..._

_-¡Faltan dos años para eso!_

_-...y además volveré en verano y podemos hablar por teléfono o por Skype._

_Caroline asintió. Iba a ser duro pero podían mantener el contacto. Quizás las cosas seguirán igual._

* * *

Caroline estaba cepillándose el pelo frente al espejo antes de acostarse. Todavía seguía agitada por su encuentro con Stefan pero estaba decidida a no pensar en eso. Cuando lo había visto una parte de ella había querido darle un puñetazo pero otra parte(y eso era lo más confuso)había querido abrazarle y no dejarle ir nunca. Ahora estaba hecha un lío y lo único que esperaba era que Stefan abandonase pronto el pueblo para que su vida regresase a la normalidad y dejase de tener esos sentimientos tan contradictorios.

El timbre sonó y Caroline bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Supuso que sería Elena o Bonnie,aprovechando que la madre de Caroline se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina del sheriff. Abrió la puerta pero no era ninguna de sus amigas,era Stefan.

-Perdona que me presente a estas horas-dijo-pero te olvidaste las bolsas y quise traértelas ¿Puedo pasar?

Caroline dudó. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Stefan estuvo en su casa...pero¿qué podía pasar por dejarle entrar?

-Sí,claro,adelante.

Se sentaron en el sofá y un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Caroline maldijo para sus adentros. Hace un par de años podían pasarse horas hablando de cualquier cosa y ahora parecían prácticamente dos desconocidos.

-Caro-dijo Stefan y Caroline sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oír ese apodo después de tanto tiempo.-He venido a disculparme.

Eso la pilló por sorpresa. No había esperado que Stefan se disculpase y además,eso no iba a solucionar nada,así que dijo:

-No tienes nada por lo que dos crecimos y perdimos el contacto,eso es todo.

-No Caro,yo corté el contacto contigo y necesito explicarme.

-¿Explicarte?-aquello había acabado con la paciencia de Caroline.-Te fuiste y dijiste que todo seguirían igual,que hablaríamos todos los días y asi fue..durante tres meses. Después no volví a saber nada más de ti,hasta que apareciste hoy en el centro comercial,actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Eso no es así,Caro...

-¡No me llames Caro!¡Perdiste ese derecho hace dos años!¡Fuera de mi casa!

Caroline se giró para dirigirse hacia su habitación pero Stefan estaba en las escaleras,impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?-preguntó Caroline,confundida.-Es imposible.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesarte y es importante que me escuches-dijo Stefan.-Si dejé de hablar contigo fue por tu propio bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?-la verdad es que Stefan estaba empezando a asustarla.

-Soy un vampiro.

* * *

_Stefan despertó. Era de noche y el callejón apestaba. Se incorporó lentamente. Cuando se levantó casi volvió a caerse por culpa del mareo y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Empezó a caminar despacio,preguntándose lo que había pasado. Enfrente de èl había un cartel que decía Verbena Azul. Stefan supo al instante que era una discoteca. Recordaba haber ido allí varias veces con alguien pero¿quién?Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando en el salón. Sentado en el sillón,y mirándolo fijamente,estaba Giuseppe Salvatore,su padre._

_-¿De dónde vienes?-dijo Giuseppe._

_Stefan abrió la boca para responder pero ¿qué iba a decirle?¿Que no lo recordaba?Eso solo conseguiría que se enfadase más._

_-Déjalo,no contestes-dijo Giuseppe.-Ya sè de dónde vienes. De esa discoteca a la que últimamente vas todas las noches con esa chica. Desde que la conociste no eres el mismo._

_Ahora recordaba a la chica. De pelo marrón oscuro y seductores ojos del mismo color. Katherine. La había conocido en la Verbena Azul y se había sentido cautivado por ella. Ni siquiera descubrir que era una vampira cambió sus sentimientos. Su padre tenía razòn,no era el mismo,era más feliz._

_-No te interesa-replicó Stefan.-Me voy a mi habitación._

_Stefan se dirigió a la escalera para subir a su cuarto cuando su padre lo agarró por el brazo._

_-No vas a ir a ninguna parte._

_-¡Suéltame!_

_Stefan lo empujó y su padre,en vez de caerse,salió volando hasta la otra punta del salón. Stefan se quedó paralizado.¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza?Giuseppe se levantó con un corte en la cabeza del que manaba sangre._

_-¡Te voy a denunciar por esto!Eres un desagradecido..._

_Pero Stefan no le estaba escuchando:tenía la vista fija en la sangre que estaba saliendo de la herida. Cuanto más la miraba más aumentaba la sequedad y el dolor de su garganta. En unos segundos tuvo a su padre acorralado contra la pared y ,antes de que éste pudiese decir algo,Stefan le clavó los colmillos en el cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta,su padre yacía muerto en el suelo y Stefan se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: se había transformado en un vampiro._

_Entonces lo recordó todo:Katherine no solo había salido con él,le había dado su sangre pero después le había obligado a olvidarlo. Esa misma noche se peleó con unos vampiros en la Verbena Azul y uno de ellos le clavó un cuchillo en el estómago. No podía creérselo. Él nunca quiso ser un vampiro¿cómo se había atrevido Katherine a darle su sangre?Pero sabía la respuesta. Katherine solo era una egoísta que le había utilizado._

_Subió las escaleras y en cuanto entró en su dormitorio se quedó mirando el ordenador que descansaba en el escritorio. Todas las tardes se había conectado a ese ordenador para hablar con Caroline. De hecho,le había prometido que la visitaría en verano. Pero,¿cómo iba a explicarle lo que le había ocurrido?¿Y si la mataba sin quererlo como acababa de hacer con su padre?Cogió todas sus cosas pero dejó el ordenador allí. Sabía que le partiría el corazón a Caroline pero lo hacía por su bien. Tenía que aprender a controlar su sed y solo entonces hablaría con ella._

* * *

Stefan miró a Caroline,esperando su reacción.

-Los vampiros no existen.

-Sí existen,Caro.

-Entonces,¿naciste así y yo no me había dado cuenta?

A Stefan no le quedó más remedio que reírse por esa afirmación y dijo:

-Claro que no. Siéntate y te lo explicaré todo.

Caroline se sentó en un extremo del sillón y Stefan decidió sentarse en el otro,porque no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Tomó aire y le contó todo lo que le había pasado. Cuando terminó,esperó a que Caroline hablase:

-Te lo tienes merecido por liarte con semejante puta.

Stefan se quedó sorprendido. No había esperado que Caroline le dijese eso.

-¿Perdona?-dijo confundido.

-Ya me has oído. Se nota de lejos que para esa Katherine tú sólo eras un juguete.

-Bueno,pues no lo sabía,¿de acuerdo?No es como si tuviese un cartel escrito en la frente.

Caroline se rio y él también. La verdad es que Stefan estaba muy aliviado. Creía que la confesión resultaría más difícil.

-Entonces,¿no me tienes miedo?-preguntó Stefan.

-No,claro que no. Te conozco desde que eramos niños,sé que no me harías daño. El que hayas esperado a saber controlarte para venir lo demuestra.

-Gracias Caro.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Eres mi amigo.

La voz de Caroline se entrecortó al decir esas últimas palabras. Después de los últimos acontecimientos Caroline había decidido que estaba harta de ser la amiga de ese momento lo que deseaba era arrojarse en sus brazos y besarle como no había besado a ningún otro chico antes. Le daba igual que Stefan fuese un vampiro,confiaba en él y lo quería. Sin embargo,no estaba segura de Stefan sintiese lo mismo por ella así que se calló.

-No quiero ser tu amigo-dijo Stefan repentinamente.

¿Qué significaba eso?¿Es que Stefan quería romperle el corazón otra vez?

-Entonces¿para qué has venido y me has contado todo esto?-dijo Caroline,enfadada.

-No,Caro,me has entendido mal. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que no puedo soportar ser solo tu amigo.

Caroline sintió que era el mejor día de su vida. Antes de que Stefan pudiese decir algo más Caroline lo besó apasionadamente y lo tiró en el sillón.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decirlo?

Ambos sonrieron. Él era un vampiro y ella una humana pero mientras estuvieran juntos nada de eso importaba.


End file.
